Acmegeddon Part I
Acmegeddon Part I is the twelfth episode of the first season. Summary Massive, Mastermind, Sypher, and Weather Vane are all placed in transport tubes that neutralize their powers. They are being watched by Duck, who talks about how they won't be able to escape, when a ball of matter appears. The ball of matter turns itself into a worm hole which takes Massive, Mastermind, Sypher, and Weather Vane with it. They are teleported into space and see Optimatus. Optimatus says he needs their help in taking down the Loonatics. In return he promises them Acmetropolis. They all agree to his terms. Optimatus then gives them a device he wants them to insert in the Loonatics headquarters. Back with the Loonatics, Duck is still distraught that the villains got away on his watch. Ace reassures him, telling him not to be too hard on himself. Zadavia then appears as a hologram telling them to find the villains before the situation escalates. As the hologram disappears, the Zadavia herself fears that Optimatus was behind this, and that he is coming for her. Ace sends Duck and Rev out to look around. Lexi notices Ace just sent them out so they wouldn't bother him as Ace replies sarcastically, "I have no idea what you’re talking about Lexi". Tech does a search of Acmetropolis and finds Sypher at the zoo. The Loonatics then dispatch to get him. At the zoo, Sypher has taken all the animals’ natural abilities. With him is Massive, Mastermind, and Weather Vane who fight the Loonatics. The Loonatics are defeated and wake up trapped in the underground prison Tech made to hold Mastermind. They are unable to use their powers in the prison and are guarded by Sypher. Duck and Rev then learn it was a wormhole that allowed the villains to escape. At the tower, Mastermind disguises herself as Duck so the facial recognition program will allow the villains in the Loonatics headquarters. There, they insert the device Optimatus gave them into the Loonatics motherboard causing it to malfunction. Zadavia finally gets through to warn Duck and Rev before they are ambushed by the villains. Duck and Rev escape and are told by Zadavia to find the others. Rev realizes where the other Loonatics are and rushes off to find them. Once they reach the underground prison, Duck distracts Sypher while Rev tries to input the correct password. Duck makes a mistake and teleports right by Sypher, who steals his powers. Tech then remembers the password and tells a powerless Duck, who inputs it and releases the Loonatics. The Loonatics and the villains then have a fight which leads to everyone getting out from the underground prison before it collapses. Optimatus, angered by the failure of the other villains, takes all of them back via wormhole. Duck follows them, wanting his powers back. The remaining Loonatics are then met by Zadavia in person who says she must tell them all something. Ace tells her there was something familiar about Optimatus. Zadavia agrees and says that's because Optimatus is her brother. Major Events *Zadavia appears in person. *Duck's powers are taken. *Optimatus is revealed to be Zadavia's brother. Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Massive *Mastermind *Sypher *Weather Vane *Optimatus Trivia *This is the first time in the series where multiple villains are seen working together. *It's unexplained how Weather Vane was captured. Quotes :Duck: Escape is, in a word; impossible ---- :Duck: Hey! Who stashed a spitball?! ---- :Duck: Gee, Rev, have you ever heard of the phrase, "Who asked you"? ---- :Duck: Fear not! I shall track down those criminim-inals and serve up justice duck style - with a side of melted cheese. ---- :Massive: Alright! Let's party, Loonatics! ---- :Mastermind: Master villains -- 1. Superheroes -- 0. ---- :Ace: Hey, craniac, ever get premonitions? Cause here comes a psychic flash! ---- :Ace: Didn't know it was time for a hare cut! ---- :Sypher: No touching. I know. ---- :Duck: Um... Go fish? ---- :Duck: Hey! Wait up! You're just a sidekick! ---- :Rev: Want a little super speed, dude?! ---- :Duck: Can't a guy recover from an injury? I'd just like to point out that I'm doing all the heavy lifting here! ---- :Ace: That's it? Mastermind's locker combination? :Tech: Yeah! We shared one in college. It's a long story. :Slam: Ewwww! ---- :Sypher: Relax, weather girl. I'm handling it. hit See? :Weather Vane: Never let a boy do a weather girl's job! ---- :Lexi: I'm having personal space issues! ---- :Duck: Ahem -- first floor: furniture, toys, ladies' undergarments. ---- :Duck: You've still got a little something called my powers to return! ---- :Duck: Whoops! :Optimatus: Well, look what the wormhole just dragged in! ---- :Zadavia: I'm not surprised. After all... He is my brother. :Ace: Oooohhh, brother! :Lexi: Well, every family has it's problems. Gallery Optimatus.jpg|I am Optimatus! Ohbrother.jpg|Oh brother... Goesnowherehacking.jpg|Hey Tech, you're trying to hack or what ? Table2.jpg Table1.jpg Otheracmes.jpg|Duck and Rev watching you! Slot.jpg Centerneptune.jpg Hq.jpg|A nice perview of Loonatics's Skyscraper. Harecut.jpg|Ace in a akward pose. Hadtothink.jpg|Lexi caught be a tornado. Guns.jpg|Say hello to my little friend! Duckhead.jpg|Uhmm Duck ? Don't look behind. Uu.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1